Riku's Story
by Reioko
Summary: He was the villian. Sora was the hero. Is that the way it really was? What really happened to Riku during his time with the darkness? Was Riku really the villian... or the hero?
1. Default Chapter

_Kingdom Hearts was sealed by Sora… the master of the Keyblade. He had saved the worlds… They all owed him everything. The life of their people, the disappearance of the heartless… everything. Though… as anyone knows who was there when Sora closed the door… he couldn't do it alone. King Mickey helped him lock the door with a Keyblade of his own. And none could forget Riku. Locking himself within Kingdom Hearts… just to save his friend. _

_But the question everyone asks… is why was he there? Why didn't he leave the darkness when he could? When the doors opened couldn't he have escaped…? No one truly knows… but him. The glory may have gone to Sora, but what was Riku's excuse for joining the heartless. Was he really the bad guy? Was he the only one? _

_You may have once thought that Sora's story meant so much more then anyone elses..._

_But that's a lie… he never could be the hero he was… without Riku's sacrifices… what sacrifices you ask me? Why ask me? When you listen, to his story. The story that holds the truth. The truth of why Sora got to where he was. And why Riku stayed where he was. This is…_

_Riku's Story_

Riku yawned as he woke up. 5 am. Why couldn't he be like other people and sleep until 8? Well… anyone but Sora… he usually slept till around noon. Riku got up and threw on his usual clothes. "Dad, I'm going to Destiny Island." Riku called out to him as he walked toward the door. "Fine, but make sure you don't come back whining, if it'd dark and cold. Remember the darkness is our friend." Riku's dad called to him.

Riku rolled his eyes and laughed. "No problem dad." The boy called as he got into his row-boat. His dad was a little on the weird side. He was a scientist, researching how being in the dark builds a person's character. Or something like that. Riku never paid much attention to what kind of job his dad was stuck with.

It took a little more then an hour to get to Destiny Islands. Riku lived the farthest away. It was the edge of their world. At least that's what he thought. He lived by a waterfall that just kept falling and falling. No one had ever seen the bottom, and anyone who fell never got back up.

That's why he was a little worried about the raft. But there was no problem there. He was working on a special engine that would hopefully help them fly. It was made out of a bendy materiel. It felt kinda like gummy worms. "Hey Riku." Wakka called to him. Wakka was the only one who beat him there. Ever. "Hey Wakka." He replied getting out of his boat, at the same time grabbing his wooden sword.

"So when do ya think everyone else is gonna get here?" Wakka asked Riku with a smile. "Hmm… Kairi told me she'd be here around… 6:30. Selphie always comes with Kairi." Riku told his friend. "Well Tidus follows Selphie around like a love-sick puppy, so he should be here about 5 minutes later." Wakka said with a laugh. "I figured those two would eventually fall for each other." Riku said with that all knowing look.

"Really? Now my question is when are you and Kairi gonna hook up?" Wakka asked him. Riku turned toward him with a disgusted look on his face. "She's more of my little sister you idiot!" Riku told him playfully smacking him in the back of the head. "Plus Sora likes her so much, it'd be just funny if someone else asked her out." Riku said laughing. Then his icy blue eyes became brighter.

"Hey you know what…" Riku started. "You've got that look." Wakka said pointing at him. "What look?" "The one that says I have an evil plan." "You know me to well." Riku said with a evil smile. "Now here's what we're gonna do…" Riku slowly laid out a plan. "Sora's gonna hate you for this." "Only if she says yes."

Around 10 am that day

"Hey, your finally here Sora!" Kairi called to him from the beach. Yet again Sora was late. Sora gave her that big mouthed grin, as usual. When he walked over, her took a seat next to Kairi. Riku and Wakka were no where in sight. Selphie was humming a showtune while making a flower ring, while Tidus basically drooled all over the sand while watching her.

"Hey guys." Riku commented walking over, as he sat next to Sora. "Hey Riku." Sora said in an I-wish-I-was-asleep-voice. "Hey Riku." Kairi said in that bubbly voice that she always used. "Do you know where Wakka is?" She asked him pretending not to really care what his answer was.

"So…" Riku said as he yawned. And then threw some sand in Sora's hair. "HEY!" Sora yelled picking some sand up and throwing it at Riku. That was Wakka's signal. Wakka ran across the beach. "Hey Kairi." He said as he took Sora's spot and sat next to her. "Hey, that was my seat!" Sora whined. "Get another one." Wakka told him sticking his tongue out at him.

Sora huffed for a minute before sitting beside Riku. "So Kairi you know how at school there's gonna be a spring fling." Wakka started. "Yes…" Kairi replied with a small blush on her face. Sora's head shot up. _I wanted to ask her to that dance!_ Sora thought starting to panic. "Do you wanna go with me?" "YES!" Kairi yelled throwing her arms around Wakka's neck. "WHAT?!?" Sora yelled now, panicing to the farthest level possible.

"I'm dreaming…" He began mumbling to himself over and over. At that moment everyone but Sora burst into laughing. "He fell for it!" Kairi said giggling like a mad man. Wakka had fallen over laughing. "Riku… this is… why… you're the… best… person to… talk to… about a… prank! …Great idea!!!" Wakka said in between fits of laughter.

Sora's face turned bright red. "I'm gonna kill you Riku!!" Sora yelled as he began to chase after Riku.

Later

Riku was walking along the board stairs on the tree, when he noticed Sora snoozing on the beach. "What a bum…" Riku mumbled. That's when Riku noticed Kairi running over to Sora. Riku shook his head. "Am I the only one working?" He jumped down and walked toward them. "You know your just as much a bum, as he is." Riku told Kairi as he rolled his eyes. "Thanks for noticing." She told him playfully as they both went back to work. Riku walked into the secret chamber, that they had all drawn on. _"Hello." _A voice commented from the shadows. _"You will know soon enough." _The voice told him. _"I have a warning for you, the moment you join the darkness… your friends lifes will be endangered. Tell not our leader of you Keyblade… When you join us… I will teach of the Keyblades power. But you must not let HER see it. Nor him. Not ever the one who destroyed my homeworld." _

"What are you talking about?" _"You will know, but remember do not let Sora know of it, nor the one who helps you. You are the key… the key to saving us all…" _The voice said. _"I will see you soon… very soon…" _The voice then stopped. "Wait! Get back here!" Riku yelled, more confused then ever. "How'd it know?" He asked himself. A gust of magic appeared and in his hand was a Keyblade.

The Keyblade was silver and looked as though it had been made of flames. It melded with his hand, as though they were they same creature. "How'd it know?" He asked again. "Riku, it's getting dark!" "Did you get all the supplies?" Riku asked Sora. "Yep." Sora told him with a sheepish grin.

"Hey Sora come here." Riku told him, as he jumped on the small island, that had the small stars on it. Then he grabbed one and handed it to Sora. "What?" Sora asked. "It combines the fate of the two who eat out of it. Their destinies combined forever." "So?" "Try it. I know you want to." Riku said as he began running off. "Hey!" Sora yelled as he threw the fruit into the oceans waves.

Next day

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had finished collecting everything for the raft. They were going to leave that night. "Don't forget. We're leaving at dark." Riku called to them as they left. He was going to stay and protect the raft, and try to attach the engine he had made. He still hadn't told them about the engine. Or that voice.

They'd probably think he was crazy anyway.

darkness falls

"What's going on?" Riku yelled. He had seen Kairi being dragged by some little shadows into the secret place. He was about to follow her when her heard it again. _"no it's an illusion…" _a voice hissed within the shadows that had begun to show up. "Riku, what's going on?" Sora called to him. "Come on Sora. We have to go. Into the darkness. Don't be afraid." Riku told him as he began to sink into the dark puddle-ish thing.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora yelled as he ran off looking for her. "Sora no!" Riku tried calling out. Before he slipped into the darkness. It was at that moment he felt hands grab him from the darkness, wrapping them selves about his waist. And then he felt them tugging on him, until… suddenly… light hit his face.

End of Chapter 1

Sorry to cliff ya all! But I had no choice! Chapter 2 will be coming out as soon as possible. And the more reviews I get the sooner as soon as possible comes. Go ahead and send me some flames if you didn't like it. Don't worry, it's winter. They'll keep me warm!! Anyway, this story is inspired by the fact that Riku is not appreciated. And don't forget, this is also a romance, so I'll add some one special for our poor dear Riku. I know that what they said in the game wasn't quite right but, hey, I was close wasn't I?

So anyway, since this is me… (Reioko for those who don't know) I'm holding yet another contest. This will include Kingdom Hearts guys, and that's all. If their not in the Kingdom Hearts game, then they will not be included. I will add the people as they appear in my story. And don't worry fan girls, Cloud will be in my story no matter what!

_Who's the best male character in Kingdome Hearts all together…_

_RIKU_

_Sora_

_Wakka _

_Tidus_

This is all the guys's so far so see ya later!

Hugs and kisses,

Reioko

Ps. I just got Kingdom Hears Chain of Memories. It's awesome! I give it 5 stars/2 thumbs up and suggest you buy it ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_After the battle with a darker side of himself Sora found himself at a strange place. Soon he met the ones who knew of the Keyblade, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid. Only later did he meet Aerith. Without his friends he didn't know what he was going to do. He felt as though he had lost a part of himself with that island. Soon he met, his new friends, Donald and Goofy. Together they fought. And together they won._

_Soon he left with them. In a gummi ship. Thinking that was the only way to find his friends. Leaving the world so quickly, he didn't notice other things. Not only were Kairi and Riku missing. But where were Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie?_

_Riku's Story_

Riku's eyes slowly opened. He felt like he'd been hit on the head… hard. Harder then Sora ever could. _Sora! _Riku thought in alarm. He remembered he was on the islands. Kairi was there to. Sora had run off, and Kairi wasn't there and… _What happened to me? _He questioned himself.

He sat up and looked around the room. He was in. It was large… way bigger then Riku's room at home. Way bigger. Maybe even bigger then his house. He was sitting on some sort of bed. It was dark. In a matter of fact all there was in that room was blood reds, midnight blacks, and a dark purple, he had never seen before.

There seemed to be weapons on the walls. A wardrobe by the bed. Nothing to really make the room stick out. Other then a corner of the room that looked especially dark. It had four black flames surrounding it. Books that looked like they were hundreds of years old, laid out on the desk. He had a feeling that he shouldn't go near that place. All of the sudden light hit his face.

"Is that him?" A girl whispered as she began walking toward him.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" A boy said, rolling his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"Yeah that's him." A quite voice told them.

Riku jumped out of the bed and looked at the figures in front of him. The girl who had been coming toward him had bright blue pigtails, and eyes that looked like they were made of water. She wore a blue mini-skirt and blue tank-top. She giggled when she saw him.

"Wow you're a cutie!" The girl said hugging him. "I'm Yume!" The girl said happily.

Next he looked at the only other male in the room. He was taller then both of the girls and had pointed red hair. His eyes were dark and looked as though they were made of fire. He wore all red, including the spear on his back. He, unlike the first girl, looked much more serious and didn't seem to like Riku one bit.

"The name's Konnor." He said simply, in a very down to earth tone.

The other girl in the room, almost blew Riku away. She was almost as tall as Konnor and had black hair, with dark, almost blood red, tips. Her eyes were a deep purple, and she was almost as pale as a vampire. She had a red tank top on covered by a net tank-top. She also wore black nets on her arms. She had baggy black shorts on that went down to her knees. A chain rapped itself around her waist. She wore extremely dark make-up and didn't look either happy or angry. Just… indifferent.

"I'm Kage. I brought you here." She told him simply. "I wanted you here Riku because you are the Keyblade's master."

Riku's eyes got big, when he heard her voice. _The voice on the island! _He thought quickly. He thought about his sword that looked some what like a key, could that be what she was talking about.

"You must let Sora have it." She told him simply.

Riku's eyes got big. "Why would I let him have it? If it's so powerful why can't I keep it?" He questioned them. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out what he held, held some importance.

"Because of Maleficent." Kage told him simply. "She is one of the darkest of the heartless rulers. She will do everything in her power to make the wielder of the Keyblader do as she asks."

"Why would I put Sora's life in danger?" Riku asked. He would never put his friends life before his own.

"If you pretend your mad at him and pretend to not help him out, Maleficent wouldn't think you'd do anything against her. Especially if you start working for her now. Making you think your loyal to her and the heartless." Yume told him.

"We've put a lot of thought into this plan." Konnor started. "You have to make her think you hate him for everything he has and everything he is. If you do she'll trust you, and once her guard is down we may strike at her."

"If you hate her so much," Riku began, "Then why are you working for her?" He asked them, knowing this was the truth.

"She hold things of ours that our very dear to our hearts. If we betray her, she takes these things from us forever. If we get rid of her we'll be able to get them back, and destroy the heartless." Kage told him. "All we need is your help."

Yume and Konnor nodded their head in agreement while Yume rose to tell him something else, "If you don't help us now, she'll end up destroying all the worlds, as we speak she is probably choosing the next world to be rid of."

Riku looked at the tree. He had no reason to trust them. No reason to think they wouldn't kill him the moment the Keyblade was gone. Then again, they all looked so… broken. Like they'd do nothing to him, as though he's the key to unlocking what they wanted the most.

"What do I get if I agree to help?" Riku asked them, looking at them like criminals.

Konnor looked at him like there was no hope, and Yume's head hung low. They could think of nothing that would interest him enough to help them out. "Our friendship." Kage told him.

"We would give you our Friendship if you give use yours. If we are friends, we ask of you a favor. Help us save our people, our worlds, and we'll help you save yours." As Kage told him this, Riku realized he had no choice. It was either that, or become nothing.

"Fine, what can I do?"

Kage looked at him with a smile. She knew this would be his answer. She knew it within her heart and soul. He was going to help them, whether he liked it or not. It was better this way. Letting him go along with them as planned, but one wrong move, and they'd have to take control of his body.

"We know you have a key like sword." Kage told him simply, Riku looked utterly shocked at this but stayed silent. "It's called a Keyblade. There only three in existence." Kage told them. Not verifying anything about the Keyblades.

"You are one of the Keyblade holders. What you must do is make Maleficent think you want nothing more then help one of your friends. You make the deal with her, to help her if you get the heart back, make sure she thinks you hate Sora. During this time, we'll train you to use the Keyblade, as some of the best Keybladers did. You will strike her down when she least expects it." Kage told him quickly.

"Yes yes yes! Not to mention, that you have to do some pretty awful things for her! Oh and you also have to be after Kairi, who lost her heart when your world was taken." Yume said faster then most people can breathe.

"You have to go to Traverse Town and make it look like you and Sora are having a fight. When Maleficent approaches you, you have to accept her offer, and pretend to believe any thing she tells you." Konnor said with his arms crossed.

Riku nodded listening to everything they said. He wasn't sure that he liked it but he'd do anything to help his new… friends out.

"When do you want me to leave?" Riku asked them.

His voice hit a stunned silence. They had to wait a little longer.

"Sora just left… he'll be back soon enough… during that time, we'll train you a little. And show you something you'd probably want to see." Kage told him, as she began walking away. "Yume, why don't you show him his friends? He needs to get used to this way of life."

Yume smiled and grabbed Riku by the arm. "Off we go!" She called happily.

Yume dragged him from room, to room. Showing him whose room was whose, though it all looked like a big mess to Riku. Soon she took him to a big long hall way. It was a place that they kept a lot of bodies.

"Now you might not like it… but you get used to it…" Yume said sadly.

When they walked in Riku was shocked beyond all talking. It was a simple hall. Filled with glass containers. Glass containers that had human bodies inside.

"They stay alive as long as they're in there… if Maleficent ever pulls the plug though…" Yume told him, her once alive voice very quite.

Riku stared at the… people. There were young and old, male and female. There was no end to it. The came in all shapes and sizes. Underneath each person was a small metal plate. There were names on them. Names of the people that were in the glass containers. At least that's what Riku thought. There names of the places Riku had never heard of.

"Here we are…" Yume said quietly.

Riku stopped and looked forward. Slowly his face changed from wonder into shock. There floating in the glass containers were some people he knew only to well. They had been with him only a day before. Laughing, talking, running. Not the dead things before him.

"Wakka… Tidus… Selphie…" He whispered, staring at the faces he knew so well.

Yume bowed her head. Her arms were behind her back, and her eyes were a the floor. Just as all the others, each had a metal plate beneath them. _ Tidus, Destiny Island_, _Selphie, Destiny Island, _and _Wakka, Destiny Island._

"They showed up a little after you came. You were passed out of course so we hooked them up to the machines. We do it with every one the darkness swallows. At least… anyone who kept their hearts… We couldn't save Kairi. She was gone before we even got to you…" Yume's gaze stayed at the ground.

Slowly they began walking back. It was perfectly silent until Yume said something.

"That's one of the reasons you have to help us. She gets people to work for her because she holds someone dear to them. It's the same with us three. If we didn't do what we were told she'd kill our loved ones." There were tears in Yume's eyes now. "We thought that you might be able to help us. I mean you being the Keyblader… we thought you could help us."

Riku walked back with her. Slowly they came to an almost stop. Then they heard the yelling.

"You had no right to bring him here!" Konnor's voice yelled.

"Konnor you know as well as I do that we needed him. We couldn't continue like this." Kage said back her eyes burning with anger.

"We didn't need him; she was going to give them back to us! She was going to so soon. But with this little stunt we may never see them again!"

"She won't ever know it was us! Plus he holds the Keyblade. He can help us."

"Just because he holds a Keyblade doesn't mean a thing!" Konnor yelled back.

His face showed pure and absolute rage. He was so filled with hate at that moment, that you could almost see the flames erupting around him. He walked away after saying that. Not wanting to see Riku's face.

Yume walked out a small smile on her face. "I brought him back!" She then yawned, her smile growing. "I guess it's time for bed! His training can start tomorrow!" She yelled as she walked out of the room.

"Get some sleep." Kage said looking him right in the eye. Her eyes were cold and uncaring. There was no way she was going to tell him about the small little fight that had just happened before his own eyes. "Tomorrow you'll be worked very hard. Expect no breaks."

With that the room went dark and Riku was left alone, able to think of that had happened that very day. The day that everything changed.

End of Chapter 2

Preview for Chapter 3 While Sora's away doing his thing, Riku's with Yume, Kage, and Konnor learning everything he needs to know. Though sometimes he doesn't think he'll make it through the day. Harsh beatings deep meditation and spells are only a few of his concerns. It's the teachers he should be worried about.

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long to write this! I've had so much going on. There's been competitive Softball and the end of school and stuff. I finally sat down to write this. I have two other stories to write and post chapters for. Hopefully I'll be fast then I am right now! Well I guess all I have left to say is thank you for reading and reviewing… here's some comments.

Reviews….

RikuRox: I totally agree with you! Sora sucks compared to Riku! Long live Riku!

Fire-bubbles: Thanks a bunch!

If I missed you, just kick my butt. It'll be easier then you think. Any body could probably beat me up! Any way please continue to review! Also thanks for all the support! Read and Review as usual.

Hugs and Kisses,

Reioko


	3. Chapter 3

_As they flew in the Gummi, Sora, Donald and Goofy, stopped at a strange new world. The land of Wonder Land showed them things they'd never seen. It also showed them that the heartless were there. As the Hero, Sora fought his way through them all, and found the leader of the Heartless, the Trickmaster. They won the battle and sealed the keyhole, their work done, though Alice was missing they moved on._

_Sora now knew the spells of fire and blizzard. Guarded by these spells and his strength growing, Sora thought none would beat him. Sora knew little though if only those two spells. And he was still very weak, not knowing where to look for hints to where Alice had disappeared to. If only he had looked to the bottom of the cage, moments after the fight. There he would have seen a small disappearing black light. _

_  
Riku's Story_

Riku had been sleeping soundly for the most part. That was until Yume jumped into the room.

"Riku get up and out of bed!" Yume's voice cried as she jumped on him. She sat there on top of him with a smile on her face. "I get to teach you first! Yipee! My and my handsome Riku!"

Riku pushed her off of him and on to the ground, and sat up. He didn't want to get up. Not now. He had a long day yesterday. He let himself fall back onto the bed and pillows, and shut his eyes. He was tired; maybe he'd get up in an hour or so. But not now.

"Nope! You have to get up! I'm supposed to teach you some neat-o moves!" Yume cried pushing him off the bed.

Riku hit the ground with a hard thunk. He looked up at her and realized she would never let him go back to sleep, so why even fight it?

"Fine fine I'm going." Riku moaned as he sat up.

He was already wearing his normal clothes. He didn't change the night before because he didn't have any other clothes to wear. He stood up on his feet and brushed off his long shorts. At least he'd look a little nicer after that, even though it didn't help much.

"YIPEE!" Yume screamed as she tackled him to the ground. "Let's get started!"

Yume grabbed his arm and began pulling him away quickly. Riku stared at all the things around him. He had no idea what half of them were. Some were pictures, or stones, others things that could only be described as unknown.

"Where are we going?" Riku said as they continued rushing through the halls.

Yume smiled back at him. "To my room." She continued running them both through the halls dodging guards left and right.

Finally they stopped in front of a waterfall with a lake underneath it.

"You have a waterfall in… whatever we're in?" Riku asked. "And where's room?" Riku couldn't find any doors but the one they had entered by.

"Gosh Silly!" Yume told him with a slap on his arm. "We're in a HUGE moving Gummi! It's kind of like the kings Gummi Ships but, not really cause this is more like a moving Castle!" Yume giggled at him. "This is the door to my room! All you have to do is dive under the water and come up in an area inside the waterfall and get through those obstacles and your there!" Yume told him. "Now, have fun, and remember you will be graded on this!"

"What are you…?" Riku began until he was cut off.

"Buh-bye honey bunny!" Yume said with a smile as she pushed him into the deep ice cold water the waterfall fell into.

Riku quickly began swimming to the top, hopping to make it before he ran out of air. Yume looked into the water and smiled. She held up her pointer finger and shook it left and right. She mouthed the words 'No No' As she put a finger on the water.

At that moment, the top became a thick layer of ice. Slowly spreading from the point her finger touched the water. Though it was slowly happening Riku knew he wouldn't have enough time to get out of here. No matter how good of a swimmer he was. Riku closed his eyes and began to think.

_Is she trying to kill me? Did I do something wrong. Now Now, don't be stupid Who are you? Who the hell do you think I am? I don't know that's why I'm asking! Oh… hehe, I'm your subconshince here to save your butt Okay… but your really not helping… Well what did she say about getting in… She said that we had to swim down… What? Why aren't you swimming down then? I'm going! I'm going!_

Riku began swimming down, deeper and deeper into the water. Eventually he saw a tunnel under the water. As his lungs began to explode, he swam up into the tunnel. As he hit the 'top' of the tunnel, he thought it was all over. But it wasn't. Not be a long shot. Air filled the tunnel. At least, most of it.

He was in the back of some tunnel. There was a small pool of water in it, which connected it to the outside. How did he know that, you may be wondering. Because he had just swam through it and was now floating on his back.

By the side of the pool he was in he saw a sword, and an envelope right next to it. He got up and sat down by the sword. On the front of the envelope Riku saw his name, so… he opened it.

_Hey Riku baby! What's up? If your reading this, good job! You made it out of the water! And if not, and I'm stuck pulling your body out of the pool, I know someone who's gonna be pretty pissed off… other then me of course! Your such a cutie! Or should I say HOTTIE? Anyway, This sword is sooo totally for you! I totally left it here, so you could get out of this place with a little knowledge. Just to let you know, this is a test honey! I know seriously, what teacher gives tests on the first day? Oh well! Maybe when your done we can kiss and make up! And no cheek kisses either; I want a kiss on the lips honey. I wonder what you taste like… probably good… probably really good. _

_Anyway (again) Fight your way through if you have to! If not just make sure you get to the top of this waterfall by the time I have to hand ya over to Konnor. In case you wanna know this will test how well you move! I wanna see what I can teach you, and what you already know! So if ya finish early maybe we can play wink wink a little before Konnor comes, if ya know what I mean. See ya later honey bunny! (I hope)_

_Hugs, and Kisses, Love forever, Lover to Lover, LOVE,_

_Yume, your one and only_

Riku stared at the letter in his hand and then dropped it. His eye twitched a couple times before he decided to continue. He was more then a little freaked out by what Yume had said in her message. Freaked out didn't even cover it actually.

He didn't really want to kiss her. I mean, she did kind of, PUSH HIM INTO COLD WATER THAT COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! Riku picked up the sword and ran a fingertip along the blade. He'd never actually used a real sword. He'd only used a wooden sword before, and this was much heavier. Not that it mattered much to him. He'd always been on the stronger side. (A/N; His arms are ripped! drools)

Slowly he began walking forward, leaving the note behind him, hopefully, he'd never have to see one again… It had become pitch dark in the cave in no time. Riku stopped dead in his tracks.

_This is bad. I mean, if I'm attacked, I'm in big trouble… I wonder why the other room was so bright. Maybe it had a torch Well… why didn't we notice it then…? Maybe cause we were too freaked out from that letter… Good point…_

Riku turned around and began walking back. Finally when he came back to the front or back… or whatever you called this side of the cave, he found a torch. It burned brightly and strongly. It didn't seem like it would go out anytime soon. Then a small smile came to his lips.

Picking up the letter that Yume had left him, he held it over the fire, and then noticed some writing on the back.

_PS: By the way, there's a torch for you to grab, because it gets super dark ahead! I know your hands will be kinda full. Oh! And you totally have to have this letter to pass! No burning it now! Wink Wink See ya once your out of the caves, sweetie!_

Riku shuddered, as he read the 'PS' from Yume. It had almost scared him as much as the first part and that had almost sent him to the grave. Riku put the note in his back pocket and continued walking. In one hand he held his sword; in another hand he held a torch. He hoped he wasn't attacked because who knew what would happen when they torch went out.

Riku continued down the path slowly, it was so boring that he finally started watching the ceiling, instead of the floor as he walked. Not really safe, but he didn't care. He was exactly on the 'careful' side any more. Not after all of 2 minutes had gone by without anything happening. He really didn't think any thing would… Oh how wrong could you be.

Suddenly Riku began falling forward. Luckily all that time racing Sora had helped him out. He was able to jump so much better then before. Quickly jumping, with only one foot to help him, he barely made it over the pit, which would have meant his death had he fallen in. Spikes stuck up from the ground within the pit, some of those spikes were almost as big as him. And he wasn't exactly small.

Inside the pit where skeleton's of unknown creatures. Some looked human, some didn't. Inside he could hear rats squeaking, and being their annoying little selves. Riku had never liked rats. They were kind of like Seagulls to most people. He couldn't stand them. He wasn't scared of them; he just… didn't like them.

Riku continued walking, this time watching the ground as he went. Every now and then he would come across another spike pit. He had to be careful jumping over those, one wrong move and it was bye-bye sword, bye-bye torch, or maybe even bye-bye life. None of those sounded good to him. Especially not the last one, he was not ready to die by any means!

Soon enough he came to the 'end' of the tunnel.

"That wasn't much of a challenge…" Riku mumbled under his breathe, hoping Yume didn't hear him.

Suddenly an explosion was heard. Riku started running ahead, checking every few minutes for deadly pits. As soon as he got to where he though the explosion had been, he found a deep creator.

"Why 'ello." A voice called. " Vat a pleasure to meet you. You are Riku, correct?" The voice said, it's voice heavily accented.

"Um… yeah, who are you?" Riku asked it, very confused at this point.

"Mine name ist Eiri Von Ume. I ist Yume's guard'in. I protect her chambers, from… ah… villainous people or things…" The creature said.

Slowly a thing started walking out. That thing happened to be a male. He had beautiful sliver eyes, and midnight black hair. He had on all black clothing and a long sliver sword on his back.

"Time ist to fight, no?" Eiri asked him with a smile on his face, tilting his head to the side.

"Your on!" Riku told him with a competitive face on.

Eiri smiled and drew his sword. "vell then… ist vas a pleasure to meet you, Riku, I hope to see you in 'de under vorld."

At that moment Eiri lunged to attack Riku… and a clash could be heard from, metal meeting metal. No, it wasn't Riku, Eiri had been to far to fast for Riku, but there stood Yume, a sliver staff, with only the finest blue gems on it, defended Riku from a certain death.

"Eiri! Riku is supposed to live through this! He can't fight you now! Not until he's like… 10 billion times faster!" She said with a bright smile, ignoring the fact that Riku almost died.

"Riku you were suppose to show him the letter, he would have let you in if you had." Yume told him with a smile.

Riku glared at her for a minute before saying, "You didn't tell me that."

Yume smiled and turned a bright red, "Whoopise!" She cried with a smile on her face. "Maybe we should kiss and make up." Yume told him, getting very close to him. Riku was about to take a step AWAY from her when yet another voice was heard.

"Not on my watch." Konnor said as he walked in. "He's mine as of 10 minutes ago."

Yume giggled and smiled at Konnor, "He's all your now, but be sure not to kill him! Kage hasn't gotten to teach him anything yet!"

"I have a feeling you didn't teach him anything either." Konnor said, his arms crossed.

"I had to test him to…" Yume said trying to defend herself.

"I call it lazy. I'm surprised Kage even let you train him. Even one of the heartless could have done better." Konnor told her with a glare.

Yume began pouting and her eyes tearing up, when Riku spoke up.

"Who's the heartless?"

"None of you business." (Konnor said this)

"Um… I'm not supposed to tell you…" (Yume said this)

"Let me guess… Kage's orders." Riku said, he already had a feeling Kage was the leader of this threesome.

"Yep!" Yume said with a smile.

"Come on. Let's just go get started." Konnor told him leading him to the door.

Riku followed behind him, hoping this teacher wouldn't be as weird as Yume. Little did he know that Konnor wasn't weird… just… tough.

End of Chapter 3

Preview for Chapter 4: Thank God that's over! No more Yume! But what… Konnor's going to do what? Torture Riku? Make him a bloody mess? Beat him up? Konnor's tougher then though. The toughest trainer you'll ever have. Riku's going to be stuck fighting until its Kage's turn to train him, if he lives that long that is… End of Preview for Chapter 4.

Well there's my chapter! smiles I hope you love it! Keep with the reviews everybody!

Here's my thank yous!

**BlackMag1ck: **Sounds like a cool book. And for everyone, I do know about Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. I beat the game! I love Riku's story way more then Sora's! I can't wait for Kingdome Hearts 2 to come out!

**I love CHEESECAKE: **Wow… my friend loves cheesecake too! I hope to keep it funny too! I hope it's funny enough for everybody! Yume's great isn't she…

**hikarienzeru: **he he he, I didn't really up-date fast, but here it is! I hope you loved it! I'm gonna try and up date this story more! The next chapters gonna be fun!

**Inu-yasha Fan: **Your awesome! You must be reading like… at least three of my stories! Yeah, I love both Inu-yasha, and Kingdom Hearts! Cloud is way HOTT! drool I own Chain of Memories too! Wasn't it fun? I figured, forget Sora! I didn't even TRY to collect all the cards! I just wanted to get MY Riku!

Thanks for reading everybody! I really hope you liked this chapter! My next one will come out… hopefully faster, but it turns out I'm busier in the summer then during the school year! If you guys have anytime please read some of my other stories! If you don't have time… well… I forgive, as long as you review!

Love always and forever (not really but that's okay…)

Reioko


	4. Chapter 4

_Sora was soon, to be back in the town. Though he left again without much thought. If he had looked around maybe he would have noticed. But then, who does. It was only a girl clad in all black, watching him, with a dark smile. Happy they got the better of the two. _

_Sora went to the Collseum. There he fought, and there he won. The battles were weak though. Almost as weak as a small Shadow Heartless. Sora beat a monstrous dog and a man named Cloud. Both were strong, but both fell. Thanks to the Hero's sidekicks-Goofy and Donald._

_Riku's Story_

Riku followed Konnor through out the halls. Konnor was obviously in no rush. He walked, and didn't run. Unlike some people we can mention… Yume. That was one girl who really knew how to bug a guy.

"We are here." Konnor said simply opening a door.

Riku thought that he'd for sure be in some big fancy room or something but no. Not this time. All types of weapons hung from the wall. Books about fighting filling the book cases. Riku gripped the sword Yume gave him tightly. He had a bad feeling this is what she had given it to him for.

"This is my training room. I'm to teach you to fight and to track. First things first. Fight some creatures." Konnor looked extremely board. His whole face read 'I could be doing something about a million times more important then this.'

Riku being the cocky guy he is said, "Why don't you fight me?"

"Fine." Konnor said simply.

He walked down where it seemed an arena stood. Suddenly magic over took all four posts. Invisible walls appeared. "Great…" mumbled Riku.

Riku suddenly charged at Konnor at full speed. That should at least knock him off balance. Konnor simply side stepped the charge, making Riku fall right on his face. Konnor rolled his eyes.

"You can't simply attack blindly."

Konnor waited for Riku to get up. Riku charged the unarmed Konnor for the second time. This time Konnor side-stepped again. This time as Riku went by him, Konnor grabbed his arm and through him against one of the invisible walls.

Riku groaned as he hit the ground. That hurt, in a matter of fact that hurt really bad. Riku wasn't used to be thrown at a wall… Sora wasn't really smart enough to pull that one off…

"This is a waste of time. You're going to fight some of the heartless. You're in no condition to even _attempt _to face me." Konnor said in a cold tone.

Konnor then stepped out of the ring, not even bothering to take down the invisible walls. Riku attempted to follow but he was hit hard in the face with a wall.

"Hey! Why is it that you can go through and I can't?" Riku yelled at Konnor, wanting to get out of the ring.

"You can't because I don't want you too." Konnor said simply.

Konnor then walked up to what looked like a control panel. Konnor began typing things in, sometimes reading things that would pop up on the screen.

"I think some low class Shadow Heartless will be good enough." He mumbled to himself. Then looking toward Riku he said, "This will work some what like the Coliseum except you don't win anything, and if you die your dead."

Riku glared at Konnor. _Great… he wants to kill me now… _Riku thought to himself. This was already turning into a worse 'class' then when he was stuck training with Yume. Much worse. Why did this guy hate him?

"You better pay attention." Konnor said as the heartless appeared in the room. "You should use your Keyblade. Not that stupid sword." With a swish of his hand Riku's sword went flying out of the arena.

Riku groaned. He wasn't very good at calling his 'Keyblade' or so they called it, to him. In an instant the Keyblade was in his hand, at the perfect moment too. The heartless all jumped at him at once.

Riku jumped up, as to avoid the attack and landed a bit away from the heartless. It took Riku a minute to remember how to fight. Slashing his Keyblade, at them, and one by one the shadows began disappearing.

As soon as he was done with the four that attacked him he smiled. "Ha, See I beat them!"

"Yes, and now you have to beat more." Konnor said pressing a button.

Many more heartless began popping up every where. Riku stared at all of them for only a second before attacking. Ever time he beat one more would pop up, he was barely given any time to rest.

_Crap, crap, crap… _Riku thought to himself, trying to avoid attacks while killing heartless.

Meanwhile…

Yume was wandering around the castle. Well, I guess you couldn't really call it wandering, since she knew exactly where she was going. Yume was a humming a tune as she began walking towards her destination.

Where you may be asking. To Kage's room of course. She needed to bother somebody and both of the guys were busy… how depressing was that?

"Knocky, Knocky! Can I come in Kage? It's me!" Yume called into the dark room.

"Me who?" A voice replied from inside.

Yume smiled as she walked in. Kage always said that when she said me instead of Yume. Eventually Yume had just started taking it as a 'yes'. Kage didn't mind, well as far as Yume knew she didn't mind.

"Whatcha doing?" Yume asked in a sing song voice.

"You know the other Keyblader, Sora?" Kage asked her.

"Yeppers!" Yume said as she sat down.

"I'm watching his progress." Kage told her simply.

"How's he doing? What's he doing? Is he a cutie like Riku?" Yume asked with a smile.

"He's doing okay; he's trying to seal the Keyholes, and no." Kage replied with a smile of her own.

"What do you mean okay?" Yume asked, with Kage you would usually hear a horrible, or good.

"He can't fight to save his life… all he does is randomly attack the nearest heartless… only his friends keep him alive." Kage said simply.

"Well… at least we know we got the better of the two then!" Yume yelled.

"I guess your right." Kage said simply. "This Sora really can't bring out the full power of the Keyblade… its kind of sad…"

"Oh well!" Yume yelled, as happy go lucky as ever.

"Hopefully Riku will be able to bring out the full power." Kage said, not noticing Yume by the door.

"Well I gotta go! I'm gonna go bother Eiri!" Yume yelled with a smile.

Kage shook her head, of course she knew of Yume's 'protector' Eiri. Kage didn't understand why she got it or I guess a him. She didn't really care how or why she got him thought. The point is, she has him…

With Yume

"Eiri? Are you in here?" Yume called running through the chambers, knowing exactly where to jump.

"Vhy, Yes, of course I am here." Eiri said to his mistress.

"Hey Eiri, what did you think about Riku?" Yume asked him fiddling with her hair.

"Riku ist, ah, very in need of training. He vasn't very fast vhen I fought him." Eiri told her with a smile.

"Oh, well, do you think he could be better?" Yume asked, a big smile tugging at her lips.

"Anyvne vill get better in time. He ist no different." Eiri told her with a bright smile.

"Well... I bet he's already stronger. Konnor's training him right now…" Yume said a smaller smile playing on her lips now.

"Ah yes. Konnor, he ist very strong that one ist. Though he ist very hard on ze newer students…"

"Yepness to that…" Yume said shaking her head. "But, it'll be good for poor Riku."

"If he survives that is…" Eiri said with a smile to let Yume know he was kidding.

Yume giggled and grabbed her sliver staff. "While we're here, why don't we have a one-on-one spar! It'll be fun!"

"I vould love to spar vith you." Eiri said as he stood up, pulling his sword out of his sheath.

"One, Two, Three… GO!" Yume called as they began the spar.

back to poor poor Riku…

Riku fell to the ground. He was given a five minute break. Thank god, he might have collapsed if he had to keep going like that. Riku's face was black and blue; Yume would've had a fit if she saw that.

Riku groaned as he lay there, gasping for air. Sure at first it was pretty easy, and then Konnor forced him to fight things that were almost 5 times as strong as him. Riku didn't know what to do for the most part…

It was very painful. Very painful in deed. He had a feeling Sora would be laughing at him right now. Especially because Riku was stuck limping around. He had a bad feeling he had sprained his ankle. Not a good thing to happen. Except there was only one fight left. He was going to fight something called a 'Defender'. Two of them actually.

Riku was praying that they were at least a tiny bit weaker then them. Just a tiny, tiny bit at least. Little did Riku know that a defender was way stronger then him. At least two times as strong anyway.

The one thing Riku did know for sure was that class was almost over. Almost being the key word. He was still stuck in one more fight. One more stinking fight and it was over. All over… how happy could one person be?

"Time's up." Konnor told him simply.

Riku groaned as he got up. Konnor was not a nice person, and Riku now knew it. In a matter of fact Konnor was mean, mean person. Meaner then anyone Riku had ever meet.

At that moment two giant 'heartless' appeared. Riku's prayers went un-answered. These things looked strong. Incredibly strong.

At that moment Kage walked in, and completely ignoring Riku, walked straight over to Konnor, where they began talking. Riku ignored them as well. He was in the middle of a fight for goodness sake…

"A defender? Don't you think that's a little… harsh?" Kage asked him as she walked over.

"Not really. He's going to be strong enough to beat them with ease soon enough." Konnor told her with a slight smirk. It was as if he was saying, 'Yes, yes, I know I did better then anyone else'.

"So then, what level is he?" Kage asked Konnor ignoring the gloating look.

"Let's see," Konnor began as he typed some things into the machine before him. "Looks like he's level 15. Not bad for a days work…" Konnor said with a smile.

"Level 15. You must have tortured him…" Kage said with a smile.

"What did you expect me to play nice?" Konnor asked her with a smile of his own.

In the meantime Riku was about to be burned alive by the defender. By some miracle Riku had taken out one of the defenders, but he was too weak to get rid of the other one. _It's all over… _Riku thought to himself, waiting for the final blow.

"That's enough." A voice called out.

The heartless stopped dead. Not finishing Riku off. Kage walked right through the invisible walls as if they weren't there, which at this point, they weren't. Offering Riku a hand to help Riku up she said,

"Time's up. You're coming with me now." Kage told him as they began walking out of Konnor's torture chamber as Riku called it.

That was the nicest thing anyone had said to him all day. Riku sighed as he began walking after her. Kage walked to a large wooden door and looked at Riku.

"Now you'll be learning magic."

End of Chapter 4

Preview for Chapter 5: Riku is learning magic, Magic that Sora doesn't know yet. Mentioning Sora… when is he going to get to see him again, and why is Yume acting so… strange?

Okay everyone that's it. Chapter 5 is out. I'm really happy with this chapter too. Oh, by the way from now on I'm up-dating every 5-6 days. No matter what. Even if it's doomsday I'll still up-date.

Anyway some people have asked me who Riku will end up with, Yume or Kage. Well now I'm asking you. Who do you think Riku should end up? I'm kind of leaning toward Kage. That way Konnor can be jealous over how much attention Yume gives to Riku resulting in more torture…

Okay well I guess that's all I wanted to say. I hope every one is having a great time, oh and if you have any extra time… could you read some of my other stories? If not I'll forgive… as long as you review : )!

Here are my… **_Thank You's_**

**_Lady Miko: _**yay for you for reviewing!

**_Black Sheep: _**Thanks for reviewing! You'll have to tell me which one you think it should be!

That's everybody! See ya all soon! BTW I got stung by a wasp today! It was my first time even though I'm 14! It hurt sooo bad!

Buh-bye for now!

Reioko


	5. Chapter 5

_Sora left the Coliseum with no regrets. Next on to Deep Jungle he went. There he met Jane and Tarzan, and all of their friends. Clayton was one of them, so they thought. They fought Sabor twice and thought that was that._

_But then they realized Clayton was not a friend. Following Clayton into the cliffs they fought him and a Stealth Sneak. Luck was on their side as they won the battle, resulting the power of healing. The spell Cure was theirs. Sora sealed the Key hole and moved on to the next world. _

_His power was great, or so he thought. A level one spell was as good as it got. Leaving the world on the Gummi Ship Sora didn't spare a thought to his missing friends, thinking only of the power he obtained. _

_Riku's Story_

Kage walked through the halls, not moving too quickly or too slowly. Riku followed her in silence. They walked for a while like this, not saying a thing, until Kage decided it was time to break the silence.

"Do you know any spells?" Kage asked him simply.

"Spells…" Riku groaned. "No, I haven't."

"Well then I guess we'll have to start in the beginning… but we can't work with you like that." Kage told him, shooting a look toward him.

Riku looked at himself and sighed. Fighting all of those 'heartless' really did a toll on him. He looked like a total mess. Blood covered most of his face and clothes, mixed with some dirt. Where he got it was anyone's guess. Some of his clothes had rips on them or were completely torn out.

"I will show you one of the spells you shall learn…" Kage told him. "Curaga."

Riku felt a warmth go through his body as he was healed. He still looked horrible, but no longer did he have wounds he had had before.

"That was amazing!" Riku cried. It was true. He'd never seen anything like it.

"It's just one of the many things you'll learn." Kage told him.

"What am I going to do first?" Riku asked, suddenly excited for learning magic.

"Meditation."

Over to the Slave driver (Konnor) and Riku Crazy Girl (Yume)

Yume walked over to where Konnor had undoubtedly tortured Riku. Konnor was just mean like that. Yume sighed, she had never seen a time when he wasn't mean…

"Konnor!" She called in a sing song voice.

"What do you want?" Konnor asked still sitting in the same place he had been when Riku left.

He was working with the computer, attempting to find a way to tell how strong someone was… or wasn't.

"What'cha doing?" Yume asked with a smile, ignoring the 'what do you want' statement from Konnor.

"I'm working on this machine to find out how strong someone is." Konnor told her, slightly annoyed.

"That's dumb… we already have the spell Scan, so why do we need-" Yume started before being cut off.

"Only Kage can use that spell. We need something else to help us if she's not there." Konnor said, now becoming extremely annoyed.

"Oh… well, can you tell me what level I am?" She asked him with a smile.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a strawberry on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a elephant on---"

"Okay okay I'll do it! Just shut up!" Konnor yelled at her.

"Angry…" Yume muttered under her breathe.

"What was that?" Konnor asked her as he turned on the big computer scanner.

"Nothing nothing, didn't say a word!" Yume called back smiling.

Turning the computer on, Konnor typed in a couple things. Watching the screen that came up he sighed.

"What, what is it?" Yume asked.

"Your still only level 73." Konnor told her.

"So? That's higher then a lot of people!"

"You know Riku is going to pass you soon."

"Don't be mean."

"I think your protector's already stronger then you."

"No kidding, that why I hired him to protect me."

"You're what I call hopeless." Konnor told her, kicking her out of his torture chamber.

back to Kage and Riku

Riku was attempting to meditate, but he was only one person. He could only do so much. Not to mention he kept being yelled at every five seconds! It wasn't his fault he had other things to think about.

Riku was sitting on the floor Indian style, his eyes were closed. At least they were until Riku decided it was time to open his eyes, and his mouth.

"Why the heck is meditating so important?" Riku asked growing angry.

"If you have good control your spells are that much more powerful." Kage told him.

"Yeah, but shouldn't I learn the spells first?" Riku asked her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Because I said no."

"That's not any better you know!"

"It's still an answer."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes and that's final!' Riku shouted at her.

"Fine by me." Kage told him.

Riku began shaking with anger. He couldn't believe he fell for that… again! It was horrible. Kage smirked at him, as if yelling I-win-you-lose-haha-get-over-it.

"Your mean." Riku told her.

"Not really, you just not willing to cooperate." Kage told him.

"Yes I am!" Riku told her, standing up.

"There you go again." Kage said standing up as well.

Riku stared as Kage. She was shorter then him… he didn't even realize that before. She was almost a whole head shorter then him! Riku smirked.

"You can't boss me around! Your shorter then me." Riku said smirking evilly.

Kage held out one hand. It filled with a black fire with in seconds.

"If you don't want to burn you'll sit back down and meditate." Kage told him with a dark glare.

"Yes ma'am." Riku said to her, sitting down.

Once he was sitting down Riku sighed. Back to this boring thing. At least he got to stretch his legs for a while…

"By the way, you wanted to know what meditation taught you right?" Kage asked Riku.

"Yep." Riku said with his eyes still shut.

"If you become good enough at it, you can teleport." Kage told him with a smile on her lips. "But that's going to take a lot of work."

Riku smiled as well.

_Finally… _Riku thought, _A good reason to meditate. _

End of chapter… 5

Preview for chapter 6. Riku and Sora meet again. Riku also has to meet Konnor, Kage, and Yume's boss… Maleficent.

Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry this took forever to come out. I'm such a loser… my friend took her guidebook away from me, and it's really hard to do this without the guidebook. Luckily my other friend has a guidebook and let me borrow hers.

She's so nice!

Okay, I have four more stories to up-date so I better go do that…

It's going to take a while for me to up-date because school starts tomorrow, and the first week of school is always hard. I'll try and get it up by next Monday, at least…

Anyway, enough of my boringness… here are my… **_THANK YOU'S!_**

**_CDCskitzo: _**okay!

**_Furgle: _**Thank you!

**_LilCheekyAngel: _**thanks

_**The soul of a fire dragon: **Kage it is!_

See ya and thanks for reading!

Reioko


	6. Chapter 6

_Sora went back to Traverse Town. There he met with Leon in the Underground Cavern, who gave him the Earthshine. After meeting with Merlin and the Fairy godmother, Sora went down and practiced with his magic, thinking he'd need it soon._

_He didn't know how soon thought… but who would need it more… the savior or the villain?_

_**Riku's Story**_

Riku had been with Konnor, Yume, and Kage for almost a whole week. He was stronger, faster and knew more magic then Sora ever could.

Riku was sleeping like usual, waiting for Yume to come jump on him like she had every day. When it didn't come Riku opened his eyes. He expected her to come like clock work. 5:30 every morning.

Riku got out of the bed, used to the time after a week, was wide awake. Taking a shower and getting dressed, he went to Yume's room. On the way there he ran into Eiri.

"Vhy vhat a pleasure to see you again. Actually Mistress Yume wanted you to go to her personal gummi ship. It's time for you to meet Maleficent." Eiri told him with a smile.

"I don't know where that is…" Riku told him with a defeated voice.

"I vill take you." Eire told him with a slight bow.

"Okay…" Riku said as he followed him.

Riku followed Eiri for what seemed like years. Finally they came to a place with almost a million heartless around the docks. Many different smaller gummies were there. Most of which belonging to the Maleficent. At least that's what Riku thought.

Yume was standing by a very… blue gummi ship with Kage and Konnor beside her.

"It's time you went to make Maleficent enlist in your help." Kage told him.

"It's a huge risk bringing you here, so don't mess this up pretty-boy." Konnor told him with an evil glare. Pretty-boy was the nickname Konnor had given Riku.

"Don't be a meanie!" Yume yelled at him.

"No he's right." Kage said, "You must pretend to do what ever she wants, pretend to be jealous of your friend."

It didn't take long for Riku to guess what friend she meant. "Why?" He asked.

"Because, she'll try and turn the two wielders of the Keyblades, against each other." Konnor told him simply.

Yume nodded. "Konnor's right you know."

"Mistress Yume," Eiri said running over. At one point in the conversation he had left. "The Lady Maleficent ist on the vay!"

Yume gasped. "She early!" She whined before pushing Riku into the gummi ship.

Kage laid her palm on the gummi ship. Black flames surrounded her hand for a moment. Pulling her hand back a black hand print could be seen fading into the gummi ship.

"This will take you straight to the town where he awaits." Kage told him as the ship took off.

"Do you think he's ready?" Yume asked them, worry in her tone.

"No." Konnor and Kage said deadpanned at the same time.

Eiri bowed his head to them as he left for Yume's room and left them to handle Maleficent.

"Have you tracked the sliver haired boy Riku?" Maleficent asked them.

"Of course, he is in Traverse Town." Yume said her voice solemn.

"Good…" Maleficent about to give them orders.

"Ma'am I have an idea." Kage told her with a slight bow.

"Yes, what is Kage?" Maleficent asked her in a chilling tone.

"Perhaps instead of killing him, you can draw him to your cause, make him hate his friends, and make him one of us." Kage told her.

Maleficent's eyes glow at the idea. "Keyblader vs. Keyblader… I like it…" She said with an evil grin. "Yes, yes, that's much better then killing them…"

Traverse Town

Riku was walking along the area; all of the heartless were weak shadows. The gummi ship had left him the moment he had stepped on the paved ground.

Riku sighed. How was he supposed to find Sora in this place? Suddenly he saw someone he knew. Someone he knew very well.

Riku attacked a shadow that would have gotten his friend. "Better watch out Sora." Riku told Sora with a smug smile on his face.

"Riku!" He exclaimed.

At that moment Sora attacked a shadow from behind Riku. "You should be more careful too!" Sora said with a smile.

Soon after Donald, Goofy, and Sora began talking trying to decide to take Riku along. Riku sighed. He would have loved to go with him, but then he saw someone in the shadows…

Someone who looked like the 'Maleficent' Yume had told him about.

Riku disappeared after that, chasing the women he had just seen.

Sora turned around to try and find his friend… only to find him gone.

"Riku?" He questioned, but no one was there…

**Authors Note! **

**Okay I know this isn't exactly how that meeting went but I think I got the gist of it. Same with the next scene. This is not the end of the Chapter, I just wanted to tell you guys this and force you to read it because sometimes people don't like to read the things at the bottom. Sorry for wasting minutes of your life and one with the story!**

Later that day

Riku caught up with Maleficent, she was in front of a small house. He had never expected to have her stop somewhere like here. Until he saw into the window. There was Sora, laughing with his new friends.

Maleficent walked over to him, her eyes glowing evilly. Putting an arm on her his shoulder she told him,

"See, he has made new friends, he no longer cares about you…" She began.

Riku knew she was lying. He'd have to be a pretty big idiot to fall for something like that. Especially since he'd known Sora his whole life. But… Kage told him to believe anything she said.

So he pretended to be buying into it. After a few moments of silence she said, "I could help you if you help me…"

Riku finally turned his whole attention to her. "What?"

"Your dear friend, the other one, is missing is she not?"

"Yeah…"

"I can help you find her if,"

"If what?"

"If you help me."

"Fine."

Maleficent smiled. "Welcome to the side of the heartless."

"I'm not on your side. I'm just helping you to get what I want." Riku told her with a glare.

"Tell yourself that if you wish." Maleficent told him as she guided him to the Gummi ship that was waiting for them just at the end of the world.

Back with Kage, Konnor, and Yume

Yume was pacing like an idiot and biting her nails, Kage was sitting on the floor drinking some herbal tea, and Konnor was watching Yume.

"What if something happens to him? I knew this was too big of a risk…" Yume whined pacing even faster.

"Quit pacing around, you'll burn a hole through the floor." Konnor told her in an annoyed tone.

"Yume, you need to stop worrying, you knew this was our only chance to make him one of us in Maleficent eyes. If we missed this opportunity, we might have worked for her with no hope for them left." Kage told her.

Yume bowed her head at the mention of 'them'. She knew they were right, especially Kage. She didn't want to let them down. If she did, who knows what would happen to them.

"I thought I told you to stop pacing!" Konnor growled to her, anger lacing his words.

"I know! But I can't help it! I so worried for him." Yume said.

At that moment Maleficent walked into the room.

"Everyone, this is Riku. He shall be your newest comrade." Maleficent told them.

Yume was about ready to jump on Riku when Kage's voice snapped her out of it.

"Welcome."

"Just don't slow us down." Konnor told him, not even looking at the boy.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Yuma said with her eyes glowing.

Kage and Konnor exchanged a look. Both of them rolled their eyes to each other. They didn't need to deal with her obsession. At least not right now…

Maleficent smiled with a smile of nothing but malice, and left them alone. Yume took their time alone to tackle Riku.

"I'm so happy! You made it!" Yume said hugging him.

Riku's face began turning blue. Kage stifled a giggle, while Konnor actually let a smile hit his face.

"Yume, I don't think he can breathe…" Kage told her friend with a light smile.

"Oh…" Yume said, dropping Riku with a blush. "Sorry about that."

Riku still catching his breathe said nothing. Konnor rolled his eyes, the smile leaving him quickly. Moving away from the place he once stood, he moved beside Yume.

"So what are we going to do next?" Riku asked them.

"We have to kidnap princesses…" Yume told him.

"Princesses? Princesses fro what?" Riku asked them.

"We're not exactly sure ourselves. But we hope to figure it out before Maleficent uses them for what every she wants." Kage told him, Konnor and Yume nodded their head agreeing with her.

"So where the next princess?" Riku asked them.

"Jasmine." Konnor told him simply. "Princess of Agrabah."

"Yep. I think Sora's also on his way there…" Yume said.

Kage shut her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, "Yes, you're right, he must have beaten the Opposite Armor and closed the Keyhole."

Riku stared at them. The words she said made little to no sense to him. But he was ready to learn everything they had to offer.

End of Chapter 6

Preview for Chapter 7: Princess Jasmine.

Hey everyone! I've had this half-written for about a month and didn't know it… I'm dumb like that sometimes.

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to up-date much. Or at all I guess I should say. I've had a lot of homework, and then Homecoming is next week so yeah. I'm really sorry about that.

Okay well I'm not allowed to do my 'Thank You's' anymore or else they might delete my stories. It's a new rule.

But I can say, Thank you to everyone who review your all awesome!

If you want you can e-mail me if you want to chat. I will always reply to you as soon as I can.

Well I love you all and hope to see ya soon,

Reioko


	7. Chapter 7

_It was actually rather sad to watch the boy run around in the desert filled land. He knew not of what he was doing… or who he really had to fight. He ran around trying to help the street boy find the love of his life, even if it the cost was his own. When they found the Princess there was joy to be found… but just as quickly she was taken away. Taken by same darkness that Alice had been taken by…_

_Riku's Story_

Ever since Riku had become apart of the group they hadn't had to hide him. He could even control some of the lower class heartless. Unfortunately Konnor was in charge of choosing who got control of what, and no matter how hard Riku begged, all he would give Riku was little tiny… heartless.

Yume had been paying even more attention to usual. She loved 'PDA's' as Konnor put it. When Riku had given him a confused look Konnor rolled his eyes. He didn't usually feel a need to teach people anything. Kage had helped Riku out by saying three simple words, and these words were scary…

"Public display of affection."

"What does that have to do with me?" Riku questioned her, though the moment he asked the answer came to him.

"She's going to be ten times as worse now that Maleficent knows about you." Kage said, saying the same thing as his brain.

"Is there any way to get her to leave me alone?" Riku questioned for a moment, actually wishing there could be.

"If you were able to find your friend Kairi or some other female to pretend to be your girl friend she would probably be too heart broken to bother you… and Konnor would probably like you more too." Kage told him, experimenting with her dark magic for who knows what reason.

Riku only had to think about it for a moment. Konnor would be nicer… Yume wouldn't attack him… then he actually might start liking it here. All he needed was to find a girl to pretend to go out with.

"A girl…" Riku thought for a moment before he laid his eyes on Kage. A brief smile was caught on his lips. "Hey, Kage, want to help a guy out?"

"No." Kage told him sharply.

"Come on Kage, you'd really be helping me out!" Riku told her.

"I refuse to pretend to be your girlfriend." Kage told him turning her back on him to work with the black magic.

"Then how about you become my real girlfriend but only for a little while?" Riku asked her.

"That's the same thing, with a type of wording." Kage told him.

Riku sighed, he was hoping that she wouldn't catch that. "C'mon it wouldn't be for that long!"

"No." Kage told him again as she stood up. "It's time to go to Agrabah."

"Then, we'll talk about this when we get back." Riku told her as they began walking toward the Gummi Ships.

"No we won't." Kage said as Konnor and Yume joined them forcing Riku to be silent.

"Maleficent put Jafar in charge of Agrabah." Yume told them simply.

"Of course she did, that's where he's from." Konnor said irritated, turning toward Kage he said, "The Keyblader is on his way, we're suppose to fill that town to the brim with Heartless."

"Whose suppose to get the princess this time?" Kage asked Konnor.

"Well… Let's go with Riku. He needs to prove to Maleficent he can do something."

"There is only one rule while you go." Kage began only to be interrupted by Yume.

"You have to take me with you!"

"No." Kage and Konnor stated at the same time.

There was no way Yume could take one of the princesses. She wasn't near skilled enough, and if she was with Riku she was sure to mess both of them up. She'd be busy drooling over him, and he'd slip on the drool…

"Riku shall do it alone." Kage told Yume.

"As I was saying the one rule you have is not to help Jafar in the battle. If he dies it is his own fault. The others will be mad at you but you just have to tell them you did your job, which you did. Simple as that." Kage told him as they came up to their gummi ship.

"We're going to have to split up." Konnor told them. "Only two can fit in these."

"Why don't we just take one of the bigger ones?" Riku asked them.

"We want to make sure that the gummi ship Sora is on doesn't pick up any readings. The two-seaters are best for hiding detection." Kage told him.

"So did one of you travel alone before?" Riku asked them wondering who got stuck with Yume.

"No, Yume always stayed behind before. She's never wanted to come on a mission… until now." Konnor said annoyed.

"Who goes with who?" Kage asked everyone.

Yume jumped up and tackled Riku from behind. "I wanna go with Riku!" She screeched.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Konnor began.

"He'd probably be dead by the time we got to Agrabah…" Kage continued.

Riku was too busy being strangled to add anything to this conversation.

"C'mon guys I wouldn't kill him!" Yume yelled releasing Riku in the process.

"Why doesn't Yume go with Konnor?" Riku said as he rubbed his throat.

Konnor's eyes lite up for a moment before dying back down, "I guess that will work." He said as he got into one of the gummi ships.

Yume followed him crying a little as she went, she waved and blew kisses to Riku as she got into the gummi ship. Normally she'd argue, but Konnor kind of terrified her… Kage didn't, but Konnor did. He was always such a meanie!

Kage rolled her eyes as they left. She knew exactly why Riku wanted to travel with her. One: He'd be free from Yume for a while.

Two: Konnor scared him to death.

Three: He wanted to be Kage to pretend to be his 'girlfriend' again.

All of these were bad reasons in Kage's mind. Kage walked to the other two-person gummi ship and opened the door. She entered first, and waited for Riku to do the same. She was hoping that they could get this done with no talking. That way he wouldn't have a chance to try and make Kage his fake girlfriend.

Riku quickly entered only moments after Kage, and stayed silent while she started up the gummi ship. Then he began talking.

"Are you sure you won't do it?"

"Yes."

"C'mon! Yume is going to kill me someday!" Riku yelled in a begging tone of voice.

Kage rolled her eyes, as she turned and looked at him. "What would I get out of it? Nothing."

Riku huffed as he realized nothing he said was going to make her change her mind. He had to figure out a way to do it on his own. Riku sighed as he thought about the mission, or whatever you wanted to call what they were doing. He didn't really want to kidnap this 'Princess' especially since he had really no idea what was going on.

"So earlier you said something about the Opposite Armor and a Keyhole. Are you going to tell me what that means or what?" Riku asked Kage as he took a seat in the gummi ship.

Kage pushed a few buttons so that the gummi ship would launch from here, Yume and Konnor had just taken off so it should be okay. As the ship began shaking she buckled up, Riku doing the same. They were shot into 'space' as it was referred to by Maleficent.

"The Opposite Armor was the boss of Traverse Town. He was trying to make sure Sora didn't get to the keyhole. Unfortunately it was destroyed and Sora got to the keyhole. The keyhole is what opens the world to us. Without it I doubt the heartless could enter in mass amounts without it. It took us ages to find that one. Now it's relocated and probably even harder to find." Kage told him as she continued flying the gummi ship.

"Aren't heartless bad though? I mean they do steal other people's hearts…" Riku said extremely confused as to why they wanted so many of the heartless there.

"The Heartless are only as bad as the one who controls them. And no we do not control them. Maleficent is in charge, what she tells us to do, we do. Good, bad, or indifferent we do as she says." Kage told him as Agrabah appeared before them.

"Why can't you just ignore her?" Riku asked as he saw a larger and more… colorful gummi ship near them.

"We can't ignore her or she will kill Them." Kage told him simply pushing a few buttons.

As the mood darkened Riku decided it was time for a change of subject. "Who was in that other gummi ship?"

"Sora, Goofy, and Donald. They are going to try and save Jasmine you know. They want nothing more than to stop us and the heartless." Kage told him as they landed.

"I must go speak with Jafar, you prepare to take Jasmine. You should plan to take her while Sora and Jafar fight. Now I must tell you something and you must listen. Do not, and I repeat do not, try and see your friend or help him in anyway. If you want to save your other friend and help us, it would be best if you were not seen." Kage told him with a wave as she walked toward the palace.

Riku looked around the sandy place. He didn't really like the looks of it. Then again he grew up on an Island surrounded by water. It looked like the people here didn't drink much water.

Riku wasn't exactly sure how he felt about kidnapping the princess, but he felt as though he had too. If he didn't there was no way he'd save Kirie or help the others. With a sigh Riku lied down for a well deserved nap, at least he thought it was well deserved.

End Of Chapter 7

Preview for Chapter 8: It's time for Riku to take the princess, but he's not sure if he's ready. Even more he wants to see Sora they are or at least were best friends. Will he be able to head Kage's warning or will a glance at Sora destroy all the worked for?

Hi! I'm alive! Crazy, huh! Well I officially suck. I haven't updated in months. That's completely and utterly ridiculous! I've beaten KH2 already for heaven sakes… then again maybe that's the reason I haven't up-dated… oh well.

Anyway I'm sorry and I have no good excuses. Yes you may throw shoes at me… if you really want to... any way it's summer so I'm sure I'll be able to up-date more! It seems like my muse lives on!

I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I just thought it'd be fun to have another chapter about this world to 'deepen' the plot. Or I guess 'thicken' the plot. But whatever. Thank you all for coming back and reading this… or reading it for the first time, and thanks for any and all reviews!

I love Roxos and I'm really mad he's apart of Sora now! I wanted to play him the whole time. I wanted to cry when you couldn't… anyway, expect a one shot with him in it, (not the main character but it's all about him…) if you want. I'm only going to make it a one shot because I don't have enough time to up-date the stories I have now! I barely have enough time to write it, but I don't want to lose the idea!

Anyway See ya all soon!

Reioko

PS: I love Panic! at the Disco! (It's a band). They keep me going!


End file.
